1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge for a notebook computer, especially to a hinge that is strong and has better lubricating features and fewer constituent parts.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hinge for a notebook computer consists of a seat, a longitudinal or transverse spring slit defined therein, and a spring in the spring slit. The spring is able to pivot around a shaft. However, the following problems often arise in this hinge:
1. The strength of the seat is insufficient so as that the seat is often destroyed. PA1 2. The lubrication of the seat, spring slit, and the spring is insufficient so the life span of the hinge is short. PA1 3. Because there are a large number of constituent parts, the manufacturing cost is high.